vestyrafandomcom-20200214-history
Priestess
Vialda, a.k.a. the Priestess, is the current High Priestess and leader of the city of Gebridge. She is universally loved among her people and followers. She is known world wide as the greatest healer to ever live and has even been known to bring those back to life that were thought to be beyond revival. Appearance Vialda stands at 5'6" (1.68m) and weights 120 lbs. She has golden hair and her eyes glow pure white. Giant white wings sprout from her back and she seems to radiate light. She is always seen wearing the robes of her station as High Priestess which is a white dress with gold embroidery and adornments. She carries her golden staff with her which is topped with an ever burning flame. Personality Vialda Lightborn is benevolence incarnate. Advocating for turning the other cheek. She focus's on repentance and restitution over justice and punishment. She truly believes that there is good in everyone and that saving their soul is always worth the price, no matter who they are or where they came from. Vialda's is also steadfast and unwavering in her beliefs and duties. Although she is aware that the Gods are gone or dead, she still believes in their power. Unlike others who have a link to the divine realms, she can feel something there, something comforting and inevitable. Biography Vialda's brithday is 02/04/2061, although that is not exactly when she was born. She was found on the steps of the temple of Sune at a very young age. She was raised and brought up in the teachings of Sune and was found to have a large affinity for celestial magic and attunement. As she grew older she learned all there was in the divine texts, yet she was hungry from more. It was during this time that her mentors founder her, late at night, speaking with angels who had manifested in her room to continue her learning. It was clear that her connection with the celestial was greater than normal, that something strange was going on. When she was in her teenage years she manifested her wings for the first time, and her eyes changed from the deep blue they had been to pure white. It was then obvious she was an Aasimar and her divine blood was the cause of her intense connection. In her mid 20's Vialda began to see visions as she slept. In her visions she walked among the deities, in their realm, as one of them. Before her eyes she saw them crumble and fall into dust until only she remained. Disturbed by these visions she asked her angelic mentors of their meaning. They confirmed to her that her visions were true, the Gods were gone, although even they didn't know how or to where. Seeing her distress they urged her to remain strong as the surely the Gods would return one day. Vialda locked her self in solitude for 30 days, refusing to speak or see anyone. Rarely did she even eat. During this time she prayed and pleaded for the Gods to answer her and give her a sign that they were still there. It was during this time she came to a realization, in her dream not all the Gods died, she still remained and maybe that meant it was up to her to spread their peace through the world. Although she has a hint of her divine destiny, she is still unsure of her exact position. She is comforted in knowing that their power is still there and available to all to use for the good of the world. Even if she doesn't know all, she has found peace in what she does to help the people now instead of worrying about the future. Abilities & Equipment Celestial Heritage: Being an Aasimar, Vialda has a special connection to the realm of the celestials. This heritage makes her especially effective at channeling divine energy and has given her added benefits of being taught straight from angels mouths. Divine Protection: Her unique connection to celestial has given her an almost unbreakable protection. Those who would wish her harm or even in the face of accidents, she rarely even gets a scrape. Even natural laws seem to bend around her to help protect her from danger. Solar's Blessing: A mark upon her soul, Solar's Blessing is not something that someone can physically see. Solar's blessing was given to her by her main angelic mentor, one of the greatest celestial beings still around. Life Givers Mask: Believing that help can come from all people and that no one person should be looked to as the source of healing, Vialda wears this mask when she goes out among the common people. As such, no one has actually seen her true face.